Elastomeric compositions are well known and have been used in the industry for various applications such as adhesives, caulks, and sealants. These compositions typically contain an elastomer, a resin, and optionally a filler. The most costly component of these compositions is the elastomer. Therefore, compositions containing reduced amounts of elastomer to produce lower cost formulations would be very desirable and have been attempted in the industry. These lower cost formulations containing lower amounts of elastomer typically have increased filler loading or additional polymers such as low molecular weight polybutenes. However, these lower cost formulations typically have lower performance illustrated by low peel adhesion, tensile strength and/or poor weathering performance.
It would, therefore, be very desirable to produce low cost elastomeric formulations containing reduced amounts of elastomer while retaining the performance of formulations containing the high amounts of elastomer.